Dance With Me
by koolgal101
Summary: She was being whisked away by a pair of strong arms onto the dance floor... being twirled around, like everything was right in the world... but who was her mysterious dancer? DG
1. Mysterious Reality

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a Draco/Ginny fic. Also, check out my other story, An Eventful Year, which is a Draco/Hermione fic (which you should read if you'd like a few laughs) but I don't really like that couple that much anymore, I love D/G fics now! So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling (one of my idols!) owns everything except Sara Malten.  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Chapter 1 – Mysterious Reality  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up to the warm rays of sunlight pouring through her open window on a beautiful Saturday in November. She rolled over on her four-poster bed and pulled her covers up to her face. Her mood contrasted with the weather; the weather outside brought joy and warmth, but she was feeling lonely and tired.  
  
Ginny was a shy sixth year who liked to spend her spare time by herself reading in the library. She was lucky to have Sara Malten as her best friend who could talk to her and understand her feelings.  
  
"Ginny?" mumbled Sara from the other corner of the dormitory. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Ginny murmured sleepily from under her sheets.  
  
"Are you going to go and eat breakfast soon?"  
  
"I will, but I'll meet you there, okay? I might take a while longer getting ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you down in half an hour."  
  
So Ginny dragged herself out of bed, and looked in the mirror. With her wavy shoulder length red hair, light sprinkling of freckles, and warm brown eyes, Ginny had a beauty that not many people noticed. She didn't have the face and body that boys would drool over, but she was still pretty in her own way.  
  
She took a quick shower, changed into her school robes and made her way down to the Great Hall. She was still half-asleep, not really paying attention to where her feet took her; all she concentrated on was putting one foot in front of the other to get to the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly, she was roughly pushed by someone, and she fell over onto the ground, trying to break her fall with her hand. A sharp pain shot through her wrist.  
  
"Oww," she groaned. She could feel that her left wrist was sprained, but thank God that it wasn't her writing hand. She sat there and cradled her hand, hoping the pain would go away soon.  
  
Then she heard an extremely annoying giggle. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Well, well, Weasley, be more careful on your feet next time! You've got to watch where you're going, don't want yourself getting hurt, now do you?" She laughed again and flipped her hair, smiling at someone behind her.  
  
"Pansy, move out of my way, I'd like to get to breakfast already," drawled the boy behind her. Apparently, Pansy was trying to impress this boy by picking on Ginny. Ginny recognized this voice…  
  
"Sure thing, Drakie!" Pansy then moved on towards the doors to the Great Hall, Malfoy following behind her, leaving Ginny still seated on the floor with her sprained wrist. As Malfoy passed by her, she lost herself in the unreadable depths of his alluring grey eyes. She couldn't deny it, he was extremely attractive. He just sneered at her, and continued on his way. But in that moment that their eyes locked, Ginny almost thought that in his eyes she saw… sympathy? No, it couldn't be.  
  
Ginny finally stood up. She was on the verge of tears; it was only the morning, and she was already having the worst day ever! She went into the Great Hall, and went to find Sara at the Gryffindor table, but Sara was no where to be seen. So Ginny slowly sank down into her seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, filling her plate with eggs, toast, and bacon, finishing off with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Having nothing better to do, she let her eyes wander over the Great Hall. Her eyes rested upon the hated Slytherin girl, Pansy, who was trying to chat it up with Malfoy. For an instant, Ginny could swear that Malfoy's eyes flickered over to her, even if it was just for one milli-second. But when she blinked, she just saw him talking with his friends and eating his breakfast.  
  
Ginny finished up her meal, and walked out of the Great Hall. She didn't notice the pair of grey eyes following her out of the Hall too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Ginny wandered aimlessly through the halls, hoping to get some extra time to herself in the library. It had turned out that Sara wasn't hungry, and decided to go to the library to study for a test coming up. Now, Sara was back in the common room.  
  
Ginny was feeling very low, so she decided to head to the library. When she reached it, she was just about to open the door, when someone else forcefully opened it from the inside, knocking her over for the second time that day. She fell face first onto the ground, her hair falling all over her face.  
  
"Watch it, Weasley!" a familiar cold voice said to her.  
  
By the time Ginny looked up and got her hair out of her face, she saw a flash of blond hair and the hem of expensive black robes whipping around the corner.  
  
"Well, sorry Malfoy," she whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
She cleaned the dirt off her second hand robes, and picked up her books, which had fallen from her book bag. Suddenly, a red and green sign on the notice board caught her eye.  
  
HOGWARTS CHRISTMAS EVE DANCE  
  
DECEMBER 24th, 8:00PM-MIDNIGHT  
  
FOURTH YEARS TO SEVENTH YEARS ADMITTED  
  
DON'T MISS OUT ON THE FUN!  
  
"That seems interesting enough," thought Ginny. "But who would I want to go with?" Harry Potter came to mind, but only because he was the last boy that she had a crush on. Now, she was over Harry, and still had yet to find the right guy. If Harry did ask her to the dance though, she of course wouldn't refuse.  
  
Turning away from the notice board, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that had fallen to the ground. It was a beautiful eagle feather quill; she could tell that it must have cost quite a lot. She decided to return it to the owner; she could never take something like this. But who did it belong to? Her mind flashed back to the incident minutes ago. Malfoy, of course, how did she not think of that right away? She would give Malfoy back his quill the next morning, even if he was a self-centered piece of scum. She just didn't like the feeling of taking something that rightfully belonged to someone else.  
  
Trudging up to the Gryffindor common room entrance, she stated the password, "Honeyduke sweets", and proceeded on to her dormitory, where she exhaustedly threw herself onto her comfortable bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep…  
  
*She looked breath-taking in a beautiful sparkling blue gown. She walked into the ballroom alone, looking around at the magnificent surroundings. Suddenly, her nose caught a whiff of a wonderful scent. She was then being whisked away by a pair of strong arms onto the dance floor, being twirled around, like everything was right in the world… but who was her mysterious dancer? She tried to squint through the heavy fog that was gathering between them… but the more she tried to distinguish the person's face, the foggier everything became, until she was drowned in the sea of mist.*  
  
Ginny jerked awake from her nap, breathing a little faster than normal. Pinching her arm to get herself back to the present, she couldn't help but wonder… the dream felt so real, and she also felt that her mysterious dancer was someone she knew.  
  
She just didn't know how close she had been to him.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
A/N: If you like this story so far, please review it and tell me! Luv y'all! ~koolgal 


	2. Hidden Heart

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: Dragon21, :), Darcy16, i_luv_tom08, Kawaiiangelic, Liraniel, Cathy 1227, and hannah! You all get candy canes! Review again to see what your NEXT treat will be…  
  
Disclaimer: View Chapter 1, I'm too lazy to write it all again.  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Chapter 2 – Hidden Heart  
  
It was Monday morning, the beginning of the week, the end of the weekend, and the first day back to classes. Once again, Ginny wasn't in the best of moods. Her wrist still slightly hurt, and she still had to give back Malfoy's quill.  
  
"I'm not giving it back in person," said Ginny to herself, after some thought. So she borrowed Sara's owl, Perches, and told the owl to deliver the quill back to Malfoy. Then, after a bit of thought, she attached a short note: "You left your quill outside the library - Ginny Weasley"  
  
With a soft hoot, Perches flew away to make the delivery. After watching the barn owl take flight, Ginny changed clothes and got ready for class. Her mind wandered back to the dance, which she suddenly realized would be taking place in just three weeks. She had decided that she would like to go with Harry even though she didn't really see him as her crush anymore. Who else could she go with, Ron? She didn't think so.  
  
She hurriedly made her way down to her first class, Charms. Today, they were trying to make a pillow revolve around their partner's head, and make it fly back over onto their own lap. Ginny and Sara worked together, talking about the dance.  
  
"So, who would you like to go to the dance with?" Ginny asked Sara. Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to revolve the pillow, which kept hitting Sara in the face.  
  
"Hmm, I haven't really – oof - set my mind on any particular guy yet," she replied. "How about - oof - you?"  
  
"Well," Ginny began, putting down her wand, "I think Harry would be-" She stopped abruptly, seeing the evil grin spreading across Sara's face.  
  
"Of course, Harry Potter, your famous crush!" Sara said over-enthusiastically.  
  
"No, not my crush!" Ginny said exasperatedly, turning red. "He's just the only guy I can think of whom I wouldn't really mind going to the dance with!"  
  
"Oh, of course you wouldn't mind…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunchtime, Ginny and Sara took their seats at the Gryffindor table, sitting near Harry and Ron. Apparently, Hermione would be back soon from the library. Harry and Ron currently were discussing something quietly, but Ginny could still hear snatches of their conversation.  
  
"I'm not going to ask her! She's too… well, I can't find the right word," said Ron.  
  
"Well, I have no idea who to ask! This is just like the Yule Ball… except maybe worse, since almost everyone has someone to go with already," said Harry.  
  
So they were talking about the dance. Well, Ginny wasn't surprised to hear about it. Just then, Hermione arrived, and sat down across from Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione… wait, Hermione!!!" said Ron. "You! You can go to the dance with me!"  
  
"What an honour," she said sarcastically, but with a hint of a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, I was desperately searching, but to no avail, and then you show up!" said Ron. "No Vikky Krum here this time," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, FINE," said Hermione. Ron looked triumphant, and looked over at Harry.  
  
"Now it's your turn to ask someone; here, I'll help you," Ron offered. He looked around the table, and spotted Ginny. "My sister! Take her, won't you?"  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Ginny bitterly. "You just automatically assume that I don't already have a date, don't you, Ron."  
  
"Oh, fine then Ginny, I'm sorry for not knowing! Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Actually," Ginny blushed, "I didn't mean I did have a date."  
  
"Well Ginny, would you want to go with me?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Of course she'd go with him, who wouldn't? And was she excited because she still had a crush on Harry? No, it was actually the relief of not going to the dance alone. Yes, she was definitely-  
  
"Ginny?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh, you're here," was Ginny's dreamy answer. "I mean, of course I'll go with you!" she said, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Ok, good," Harry said, looking quite relieved. "We'll talk about it another time then, shall we? I need to get to Snape's class now."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled. "See you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, things weren't going so well for Malfoy as they did for Harry. Instead of being a guy who needed a date for the dance, Malfoy was trying to worm his way out of having Pansy as his date.  
  
"But Drakie, it would be absolutely perfect if we went together!" Pansy cooed. "A match made in heaven! I mean, who else would you want to go with? Millicent?" She looked over at Millicent Bulstrode, who was slightly prettier than Pansy (although also a slightly masculine girl), with disgust.  
  
Better her than you, thought Draco. Actually, better anyone than you.  
  
His eyes wandered around the Slytherin table. They then drifted across the Hall, coming to rest on Ginny Weasley. There was something special about her that made Draco look twice. Draco wasn't all what he looked on the outside. He wasn't the guy who liked outgoing girls, or girls who liked to be the center of attention. Girls who got his attention were actually the ones who were sweet, caring, and innocent. They were pretty without trying hard, without knowing that they were. And Ginny Weasley perfectly fit this description.  
  
This morning, she had returned his favourite quill, which he had accidentally left behind the other day, and he felt very grateful towards her. Draco thought that he should owe her for this; he just didn't know what.  
  
"Draco!!!" he heard Pansy say firmly.  
  
"No, Pansy, I would not like to go to the dance with you, and that's final," he said.  
  
Pansy looked hurt, and she pouted. "But-"  
  
Draco smirked. "No."  
  
"I-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Dra-"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Ginny had discussed her exciting news about the dance with Sara, sitting on their beds. Sara had been extremely happy for Ginny.  
  
"So, have you gotten hold of anyone?" Ginny asked Sara mischievously.  
  
Sara blushed. "Actually, I was asked today by-"  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny interrupted. "I knew you and Colin had something going on!"  
  
"How did you know it was Colin?" Sara asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, I, well, you see," Ginny began lamely. "He – he - he told me after asking you."  
  
"Don't lie to me," smirked Sara.  
  
"Fine! It was my idea for you two to go in the first place, but he was more than willing to ask you, no joke. I think he might like you," she said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, shut it!" said Sara, blushing again. Then, she yawned. "Well, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired. Good night!" She shut the drapes around her bed.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Good night!" Suddenly, she saw a beautiful owl tapping lightly at the window. She rushed over to the window and opened it quietly, so as not to wake Sara, who was lightly snoring from under her sheets. Ginny saw that the owl was an eagle owl, and it had something for her.  
  
I wonder what it is, thought Ginny.  
  
She untied her delivery from the owl's leg, and the owl took off. Looking down at what it was, she found that she was holding the exact same quill she had returned to Malfoy just this morning! There was also a note attached. She carefully unfolded it, and saw that there were only two words neatly scrawled on it: "Keep it."  
  
Ginny looked at the expensive eagle quill, which now belonged to her, and smiled. Maybe the cold, evil (not to mention good-looking) Slytherin wasn't exactly what everyone thought of him. Maybe he actually did care about other people, even if he didn't show it. Maybe he could have sympathy for others, even if it wasn't a lot. And maybe, just maybe, Draco Malfoy had a heart… a hidden heart.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
A/N: So there's Chapter 2, and please review! Hey, that rhymed a bit. Anyways, back to what I was saying. REVIEW! 


	3. The Consequence for Loudness

A/N: Holy cow, I have not updated in like… I dunno, I lost count of the number of months. I have been busy and lazy, so sorry. Busy with holidays and school, and lazy with writing. And MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! But finally, I have chapter 3 up!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: rose petel, Serpensortia Sweetie, Darcy16, i_luv_tom08, Fairy-Queen770, Morgain Lestrage, Imperfect By Nature, Liraniel, and SarkLover! You all get frozen raindrops with artificial flavouring! That's right, my little invention. Review next time to see what your next treat will be!  
  
Disclaimer: View Chapter 1  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Chapter 3 – The Consequence for Loudness  
  
It was Tuesday morning, bright and early, and once again, Ginny was not in the mood to drag herself out of bed. She was so tired, that she felt like a human blob that couldn't move. Also, her head was full of different emotions that she couldn't quite exactly remember anything about at the moment.  
  
She finally reached the washroom, and when she splashed ice cold water on her face to wake herself up, yesterday's events came racing back to her mind. She was pleasantly surprised to have Harry as her date for the Christmas dance, happy for Sara because she was going with Colin to the dance, and… Malfoy. She still wasn't sure what she thought of him – one minute he would be cold and sneering, then yesterday, it suddenly seemed as if he had a heart.  
  
No, he doesn't give a rat's arse about me, thought Ginny. He just gave me the quill because he's rich and probably didn't need it anyways.  
  
With that settled in her mind, she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she was going down the steps, she tripped over something and nearly fell headfirst down the stairs, but caught onto the banister just before anything like that happened. Doing so hurt her wrist even more. It was just getting better from Pansy knocking her down the other day, and now she felt another throbbing pain in it. Heart pounding with shock and fright, she lifted her head up, only to see Pansy Parkinson snickering at her once again, and twirling her hair. That must mean one thing, thought Ginny.  
  
And she was right. Beside Pansy was Malfoy, and he looked cool and calm as always, but Ginny could see that he wasn't as collected as he might seem. His eyes were slightly narrower than usual, and his breathing was slightly heavier. Just very slightly, though. A few seconds later, he walked down the rest of the staircase.  
  
"Draco!" shrieked Pansy. "Draco, wait for me!"  
  
If Malfoy heard her, he didn't show it, because he went straight into the Great Hall like he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
He must have heard her, thought Ginny. With a high-pitched voice like that, even the deaf should be able to hear it.  
  
Pansy huffed to herself, completely ignored Ginny, and headed to the Great Hall. Ginny wondered why Pansy always picked on her. Maybe she was jealous, although Ginny could not think of any reason at all what she would be jealous of. Besides the fact that Pansy was butt-ugly and Ginny wasn't. With that also settled in her mind, she finally headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was fuming when he reached the Slytherin table, because of that Parkinson cow. First, she almost kills someone by trying to trip them down the stairs, and then she starts drooling over Draco again as if nothing bad had just happened. She disgusted him, she really did. She was a disgrace to womankind… actually, a disgrace to humankind.  
  
"So Drakie," Pansy said in a voice that she might have thought sexy, but in fact sounded something like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Thought anymore about that dance? I'm still available, you know."  
  
"Obviously, you're still available," Draco responded coolly. "Who'd want to go with you? Not me." With that, he left the table without even finishing his toast, leaving behind Pansy who was close to tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had just finished her breakfast and exited through the doors of the Great Hall when someone behind her forcefully pushed open the doors and ran right into her, knocking her down AGAIN. But she had had enough; her temper was beginning to flare up. She got up and looked behind her, and sure enough, Malfoy was smirking down at her.  
  
"Weasley, at first I thought you were extremely clumsy, but now I'm beginning to think that you have a liking for the floor," he said.  
  
Ginny, face flushed, robes dirty from the floor, was extremely ticked off, and started shouting. "SHUT UP MALFOY! JUST BECAUSE YOU MIGHT THINK YOU RULE EVERYTHING DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KNOCK PEOPLE OVER ALL THE TIME AND PICK ON THEM! YOU ARE SPITEFUL AND DESPICABLE AND -"  
  
"Malfoy! Weasley!" McGonagall had arrived. "Just what on earth do you think you are doing, at breakfast time creating such a ruckus out here?! You are disturbing the peace that the professors rarely get around here! Detention for both of you after classes!" With that, she stormed off.  
  
What… on… earth??? thought Ginny. I wasn't even being that loud!  
  
"Thanks a bunch, yelling like that and getting me in trouble," said Malfoy, glaring at her. "Your Weasley temper sure gets on my nerves." He also stormed off, leaving Ginny standing there in the Entrance Hall.  
  
She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She thought she might have lost control, yelling at Malfoy for accidentally knocking her over, now that she thought about it. She was the one being loud, anyways, and she now felt guilty about it.  
  
"Argh!!" she screamed, frustrated. She definitely needed some alone time in the library right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was dreading the dismissal bell, because it meant that she would have to face McGonagall, not to mention Malfoy, in detention.  
  
Riiiinnngg!!!  
  
She sighed, packed her books, and headed down to McGonagall's classroom. When she arrived, she saw that Malfoy was already there, seated at one of the desks with his arms crossed, looking bored, but annoyed. Taking a breath, she headed over in his direction and plopped down in the seat next to him. He barely seemed to notice.  
  
McGonagall stood up from her teacher's desk. "Weasley, Malfoy, I hope you have learned your lesson…"  
  
She droned on and on, and Ginny rolled her eyes (making sure McGonagall didn't notice, of course). She was making such a huge deal about Ginny yelling; Ginny didn't even see the point she was trying to make.  
  
"…so I will let you two stay here for a while to sort your problems out, and you may leave when you are finished." With that, she left the classroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, I know I'm finished," said Malfoy, in a bad mood. He got up from his chair.  
  
"Wait," said Ginny hesitantly. Malfoy looked over at her, eyebrows slightly raised.  
  
Well Ginny, say something! she scolded herself.  
  
"I – I'm sorry for getting you in detention, I know you didn't yell at all and you don't deserve to be here, and – I apologize," she blurted out. She lowered her eyes to the ground, slightly embarrassed to be apologizing to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, now you know to keep your mouth shut," he sneered, but seeing the hurt look on her face, his voice slightly softened. Just slightly. "See you around, Ginny."  
  
Taken aback at him using her first name, her eyes flickered back up to him, but he was already out the door.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~  
  
A/N: Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview……..… did it work? 


End file.
